hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Souheil
|name = Souheil |kana = スウヘイル |rōmaji = Sūheiru |japanese voice = Hiroyuki Yoshino (1999) Takahiko Sakaguma (2011) |english voice = |manga debut = Chapter 151 |anime debut = Episode 76 (1999) Episode 62 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (1999) Brown (2011) |hair = Black |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Team Kazsule Kazsule's Alliance |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Team Kazsule Member Kazsule's Alliance Member |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Souheil (スウヘイル, Sūheiru) was a Greed Island player and a member of a 3-man team consisting of him, Kazsule, and Nick Cue and he was a member of the Kazsule's Alliance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 151 Appearance Souheil was a lean-build young man. He had medium length hair which was tied to the back of his head in a small ponytail. He wore a sleeve-less long shirt fastened with a belt, and normal trousers and shoes. Personality Not much is known about Souheil's personality, but he did speak in favor of Gon's Team to be allowed to be at the alliance meeting when Asta scorned them for having no use.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 154 Plot Greed Island arc Souheil and Nick Cue are present when their team leader Kazsule does a trade with Gon for his "Witch's Love Potion" card for their "Book of V.I.P. Passes" card. Souheil and his team get in contact with other Greed Island players, including Gon's team to exchange information on how to stop Genthru's team, the Bombers, from completing the game. Asta the team leader of her own team, is skeptical that Gon's team would be of any help after hearing they don't know how ranking works in the game. Souheil, however, argues they may have information that she may not know of, but she refutes the claim. The meeting progresses and an alliance is formed by the fifteen players who attended the meeting, it's decided to get a monopoly of the "Plot of Beach" card and the alliance head to Soufrabi to find the card. Arriving in Soufrabi, Kazsule explains how to obtain an SS-Ranked card and the alliance members split into groups to find information on the "Plot of Beach" card. After asking around the town, Kazsule finds a woman NPC who has information on its location. The woman NPC will tell the alliance members its location if they drive the Razor Pirates out of town. Amana of team Asta wonders if fifteen players is a prerequisite to activate the quest for the "Plot of Beach" and Souheil questions how it'd be possible for an NPC character to recognize this. Killua then deduces that it's by an "Accompany" card. So after Kazsule asks where the pirates are, the alliance goes to a bar in the town where they confront a group of pirates. One of the pirates Bopobo challenges the group to a Sumo match, claiming if they win, they'll be brought to Razor.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 155 Zeho steps up to the challenge and fails, so Killua tries and beats the pirate. At Razor's lighthouse base Razor challenges the group to a series of sports trials. The first being boxing and Montreux volunteers to take on the pirate.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 156 When the match begins Montreux immediately goes on the offensive and tries to instantly KO the boxer he's up against with a flurry of punches, which impresses Souheil and Manheim, but he faints and loses due to the boxer using his Nen ability. Biscuit also throws her match against the Pirate footballer, much to Souheil and the other's confusion. The alliance members throw the other matches and are kicked out of Razor's base. Figuring there's no way for the Bombers to complete the game the alliance disbands.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 157 Souheil's name is mentioned in Gon's Binder.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 It's learned after Gon's team win against the Razor pirates that the Bombers kill off all of the alliance members.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 Abilities & Powers Gon's team estimated him to be too weak to defeat Razor's convicts, as turned out to be the case. Nen Due to being able to access Greed Island, Souheil is capable of utilizing Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Battles Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Sûheiru Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Team Kazsule Category:Kazsule's Alliance Category:Deceased characters